Help Wanted!
by KILLMARA
Summary: Shuichi first gets splashed and is now forced to work at a strange restaurant? will Shuichi accpet working there or will it drive him crazy? Yuki just doesn't trust Shuichi working there, but why? R&R :D


"**Ahh, it's 8:00 already" Shuichi complained as he started to run but after a few minutes he got tried again**

"**dammit! Why is Yuki all ways like that why am I always forced to walk home!" Shuichi complained again but this time stomping in a puddle of water**

"**dammit Yuki---" Shuichi said when a big buck of water was splashed in his face**

"**Oh My I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you there, I-I'll get you a towel just follow me inside" Said the girl who happen to grab Shuichi's hand and started to drag him**

"**Here just sit here, I'll be right back!"**

"………**..where am I?" **

"**Here I brought a towel, so you can dry off and change into these clothes I found in the storage room, you can change in the bathroom" Said the girl**

**--after a few minutes-----**

"**Ahhh! It fits perfect on you! I thought it might have been too big but it looks fine!" Said the girl**

"**Thank you" Shuichi said smiling**

"**No problem! And let me introduces myself I'm Misaki Jaden (heh I stole the first name from another Anime:P) and you are?" asked Misaki**

"**I'm Shuichi Shindo nice to meet you too and by the way what is this place?" **

"**this is the Kinki Restaurant, this Restaurant is pretty famous"**

"**Oh it is? How?"**

"**well our chefs here are amazing cooks and we got great service and were always smiling but since one of our waiters quit were trying to find someone to fill in his spot" Misaki said "but that never stops us" Misaki said smiling with Shuichi smiling back**

"**Misaki! What's taking so long! The boss wants to see you now and he furious!" said one of the waiters "oh…..we have a guess"**

"**ahh yes we do! Kyoya meet Shuichi Shindo, Shuichi this is Kyoya Lee"**

"**Nice to meet you Shuichi" Kyoya said smiling (Heh another name I stole: P)**

"**Well anyways we have to hurry back, boss is very mad right now Shuichi your coming with us!"**

"**Me? But I don't work here I was actually just heading home and---"**

"**Well now you do so for now on Shuichi you're our new waiter!" Kyoya said pointing at Shuichi**

'_A WAITER?' _**Shuichi said in his thoughts as they started walking to the boss's office **_'why am I a waiter and I never even agreed to have this job!'_

"**Well were here, Shuichi wait out here for a minute"**

"**umm ok?" Shuichi said as he watched the door close then looked up **_'those are some big doors, I wonder if the boss is----' _**Shuichi said when in his thoughts when he was interrupted **

"**Shuichi come" said Kyoya as Shuichi walked in he notice there were a lot more cooks and waiters than he expected **_'what they have so many waiters already why do they need me?' _**as Shuichi continue to walk he notice some girl in the corner and she didn't look very happy and either did the boss **_'crap! He looks mad! I wonder what they told him?'_

"**You, You must be Shuichi Shindo, am I correct?" said the boss**

"**umm yes I am" said Shuichi **_'he has such a low voice too! I just hope he's not going to kill me'_

"**what is your business here?" Said the boss**

"**umm well I was actually just walking home and---"**

"**answer my question what is your business here?" asked the boss again, starting to get mad**

"**well I don't really have business here"**

"**then it's settled you can go home"**

"**but boss! I threw water on him, the little we can do is give him a job!" Misaki said**

'_(twitch, twitch) are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?' _**Shuichi said while twitching**

"**yea boss you're the one who said we need to find another waiter!"**

"**SILENT!" he boss yelled**

'_yes I was right he is very mad'_** Shuichi thought**

"**we can't have this derange lunatic running around and messing up our business"**

'_Derange? Lunatic? How dare you!' _**Shuichi said getting mad**

"**but master!" said Misaki**

"**like I said we can't have someone like him running around here and messing up, now I either advise you go home or I'll make you"**

'_I'd rather see him try'_** Shuichi said when a hand touch his shoulder**

"**please boss he really needs this job and we'll take full reasonability for anything he mess up!" said Kyoya**

"**well" the boss said thinking**

"**PLEASE!" Kyoya and Misaki said at the same time and hugging Shuichi**

**well, ok then but he better not mess up, so you start tomorrow morning and don't be late!" the Boss said as everyone started to leave the office**

" **you hear that Shuichi you better not be late especially if you have to do something else before then" Kyoya said walking when Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks and turned pale white**

"**umm Shuichi?" Kyoya said poking at the pale white Shuichi **_'crap! K and Tohma are both gonna have my head!'_** Shuichi said as he fell down very slowly on his keens **_'mom this is too much for me!'_** Shuichi said in his mind when he looked at the time then zoomed off like a speeding race car "CRAP! I HAVE TO GET HOME!" Shuichi said bashing through the back door and leaving a very confused Kyoya behind**

"**w-we never told him his work hours did we?" Kyoya asked Misaki**

"**well tell tomorrow" Misaki answered**

** WHIT SHUICHI**

'_DAMMIT BOTH K AND TOHMA ARE GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD! I CAN'T WORK AT TWO PLACES AT A TIME, WELL IF IT MEANS I GET PAY FROM BOTH JOBS THEN ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT BUT I CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW NOT EVEN YUKI!'_

"**Yuki! I'm home sorry I took so long! K wouldn't let me leave"**

"**mmm you sure about that because I just called there and they said you left an hour ago" Yuki said curious**

"**aww Yuki were you worried about me?" **

"**no" Yuki said looking away**

"**YAY! YUKI WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME!" Shuichi said jumping over to Yuki and hanging on to him**

"**I wasn't worried I was just curious were you went, were did you go anyways?"**

"**NO WERE!" Shuichi said letting go of Yuki and walking to the bedroom**

"**I'll tell you when the right time comes" Shuichi said going to get change and going right to bed leaving Yuki confused but was basically not listing.**

**

* * *

TBC! IF YOU NOTICE I STOLE NAMES FROM OTHER ANIMES! HEH HEH CHAP 2 ON IT"S WAY! AND IF YOUR ALL WONDERING WHY SHUICHI"S NOT TELLING ANYONE OR YUKI IT"S BECAUSE IF SHUICHI CONTINUES TO WORK AT THAT RESTAURANT BAD LUCK WILL START GOING UNDER AND YUKI DOESN'T WANT SHUICHI TO GIVE UP ON HIS DREAM! THAT"S ALL! SEEE YOUUU SOONN!**


End file.
